


All The Lights Are Shining (So Brightly Everywhere)

by SereneCalamity



Series: The Marauders [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Even apart, Harry manages to make Draco's Christmas better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Marauders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321298
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	All The Lights Are Shining (So Brightly Everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small, kinda fluffy piece that I felt was needed in this series! Also, the next installment is the last one that I have planned at the moment, although if inspiration strikes, I will possibly add to it later! I also have some other ideas—I'm about 20k deep in another Drarry fic and I've been thinking about trying to write something where Draco is a kitty hybrid, I don't know...Haha.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the title, which comes from All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey, and this is not edited yet!

"I don't think I can stomach this anymore," Pansy Parkinson told Draco Malfoy, not bothering to try and keep her voice down quiet as she lifted her champagne glass to her lips and downed the contents. Draco snorted as he sipped from his glass of lemonade, _also_ not bothering to try and keep the bored expression off his face. "What's the point in us even coming _home_ for this bullshit? This is _not_ Christmas. We would be having a much better time if we were in LA or New York—ooh!" Pansy's eyes were glittering as she turned to Draco and wiggled her eyebrows. "What if I ring Tonks and see if she can get us some last minute tickets to Bali?" Draco smiled long-sufferingly at her, and wondered idly how many glasses of champagne she had had. "Come _on_ , it'll be great!"

"Pans," Draco stated. "We're _not_ interupting Tonks on the first holiday that she's been on this year." Their manager was incredible and worked her ass off for them, even though she had a husband and a two year old at home, and there was no way Draco was letting a drunk Pansy ring her and ramble about how their families were terrible and they wanted to escape to some tropical paradise for Christmas instead.

"I guess you're right," Pansy pouted and started looking around for a waiter. It didn't take long for one to appear, taking Pansy's empty champagne glass and handing her a full one before moving on. "Do you want to get out of here at least?" She asked with a wrinkle of her nose and Draco found himself nodding before she even finished her question, because being stuck at this uptight Christmas event that his parents threw every year was one of the last things on the _planet_ that he wanted to be doing right now.

Pansy knew the Malfoy manor almost as well as Draco did, given how much time she had spent there growing up, and they wound their way through the well decorated hallways until they were in a small end room that looked out over the back yard. It was coated in a dusting of snow and it was decorated as well—Narcissa Malfoy had really seemed to go all out when ordering around the decorating staff this year—and the Christmas lights were flashing different colours where they were looped around the place. The window in the end room was big and stretched across almost the whole wall, and Draco and Pansy used to always come in here when there were parties and events happening. If it was summer, they would watch the people in the garden out the window, and if it was winter, then they were happy to watch the rain and snow.

"God, I hate this place," Draco muttered as he sat down in the window seat, glad that he was wearing a wool jacket over the suit that he had worn because he could only _imagine_ the disdainful look his father would fix him with if he hadn't dressed appropriately.

"We always loved this room!" Pansy protested as she sat down next to him, collapsing a little closer than necessary with her hand that wasn't holding her champagne flute resting on Draco's knee.

"Yeah, I just meant the house in general. This town. Being back here," Draco wrinkled his nose and sighed. Even his parents hated being here, they were only ever here when there were events on, otherwise they were bouncing around the hotels that his father owned, and usually not together.

"Ohhhh," Pansy nodded understandingly. "I get ya. Have you had the speech yet? About how there 'must more respectable things for a young woman to be doing with her life'?" Pansy put on a deep voice that was probably meant to imitate her fathers. Or _his_ fathers. Either way, the message was on point.

"No, haven't had the pleasure yet," Draco sighed. "But it'll happen, some time before I leave. Not from mum, you know she wouldn't try to talk me out of doing something that I actually love, but—"

"Definitely from Lucius," Pansy finished for him and Draco nodded. His eyes rested on her champagne for a split second longer than usual, something that he knew he was going to have to be more careful about at this time of year, especially since he was spending concentrated time with his parents, but he was going to be fine. It was something that he had talked through heavily with his therapist, and he had people on speed dial to call if he felt his resolve weakening.

He wouldn't need it though, because he was never going to let himself slip backwards.

For many reasons, and for himself most of all, but...Maybe Harry Potter was a bigger reason that he had cared to admit before.

"Actually, Pans, there's something that I need to talk to you about," Draco said, remembering one of the last conversations that he and Harry had had before they had gone their seperate ways for the holiday.

"Yeah?" Pansy's eyes looked a bit glittery, and Draco looked down at her drink again, wondering again how many drinks she had had and if now was the best time to be having this conversation, but he _knew_ what Pansy looked like when she was properly drunk, and now wasn't one of those times. He pursed his lips for a moment and looked out the window before looking back at Pansy.

"Me and Harry are together," he said and Pansy's head jerked a bit, blinking at him, and he felt the need to rush on. "I mean—kind of. We're exclusive, anyway. It's been a while, but we haven't labelled anything, we're just letting it happen, and—and I'm really happy about it." Pansy was still staring at him, not saying anything and Draco felt a strange tightening sensation in his chest because Pansy was his best friend, had been since he was a kid, and even though Harry was _Harry_ and he was also Draco's best friend, Pansy was _Pansy_ and she had been there since he was a kid, since he had realized that he was also attracted to men and had told his parents, since he had dealt daily with his fathers crushing disappointment, since _forever_. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. We hadn't told anyone—I mean, you still might be the only person we've told. Harry is going to tell Ron over Christmas, and then we're going to tell Tonks together because...I guess because we want this to be more serious."

"I can't believe the Weasel was right," Pansy breathed out and Draco's eyebrow raised in confusion. Pansy let out a short laugh, looking into her champagne flute. "Ron's been saying that he think something has been going on between you guys for a while—since before we went to that music festival."

"Oh," Draco didn't know what to say, but then it wasn't as though they were being completely subtle when it came to the people that they trusted. They knew how to keep a low profile when it came to the public eye, even though little things that happened between them were scrutinized by thousands of their more determined fans picked up on lots of small things between them and plastered them all on Tumblr and Twitter, but they were a bit more relaxed when it came to their friends. Draco was surprised that Pansy and Ron _hadn't_ brought things up earlier, really.

"Just...I mean, you're happy, right?" Pansy asked and Draco nodded without hesitation. Pansy huffed out a small laugh and shrugged her shoulder. "Well, that's all there is to it. If Harry makes you happy, then that's it. I mean, there's going to be a lot more to it, especially if you guys stay steady and then have to go public and shit, but..." she trailed off and shrugged again before tapping her manicured nails against the glass of her flute, and then lifted it to her lips and swallowed back the rest of her drink. "But that's it for now. And I'm happy for you." She smiled, and it was genuine, but there was something in her eyes that made Draco narrow his eyes. Pansy knew that her face was giving her away because she had a rueful smile on her face as she looked down at her lap. "I've always had a thing for you, D," her voice came out in a mumble, but Draco heard it clearly and his eyebrows pulled together. "It's not something I want to talk about, it's not something I've ever really wanted to talk about since we haven't really had anything _romantic_ between us since we were teenagers, and it's fine—honestly, it's fine, I promise," she looked up at him again. "I want you to be happy."

"Pans..." Draco murmured, his forehead crinkled as he processed what she had said, thinking back over the past couple of years. He and Pansy had been best friends for as long as he could remember, they'd grown up together, they had parents who ran in the same circles and so they had dealt with a lot of the same things and he was so lucky to have her. But even when they had dated when they were eighteen, Draco couldn't say that it was a proper relationship, it was mainly just a friends with benefits thing which is why they broke it off after just a few months. At least as far as Draco was concerned. And they'd never really talked about it again. There had been a couple of drunken make out sessions with some over the clothes groping, but that had been it, and once the band had come together and their lives were changing so much, it had all just stopped.

He guessed that there had been a few signs, but he had never really thought much about them too much.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, not sure what else he could say but Pansy was shaking her head.

"No, don't be sorry," she replied, voice coming out firm. "Me and you—we're good, okay? We're really good. We're always going to be good. And I just want you to be happy." Draco stared at Pansy for a long few beats, and she looked back at him, and it was a bit strange, because in that moment, he realized that it had actually when a while since the two of them had had a proper heart-to-heart talk. A _really_ long time. There had been a lot within the band, all four of them together and sometimes Pansy was tucked against his side through these conversations, but more recently, it had been Harry most times. "Look," Pansy huffed out a laugh. "I'm gonna go back down to the party, okay? And I'm going to have some more drinks and then go and find Blaise, because we hooked up last year and it was actually pretty good. You planning on staying up here?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Think I'm going to head to bed."

"And call your boy?" Pansy wiggled her eyebrows and Draco let out a laugh.

"Yeah, probably," he answered honestly. Pansy nodded, and she leaned in and kissed Draco on the cheek. He was glad that he had talked to her about himself and Harry, although there was a heavy feeling in his stomach from what she had told him. It wasn't in a bad way, it was just unexpected.

"And D?" Pansy said as she got up. "We _are_ good, okay?"

"Yeah, Pans," Draco felt a bit lighter when she gave him another smile, and then she was heading for the door and leaving him in the room alone. Draco pulled in a breath through his nose and frowned down at his hands, before letting the breath out and turning his head to look out the window, trying to relax his face. He watched the snow fall and swirl, around the lights that were strung up so tidily in the backyard, and he leaned forward against the glass. His forehead immedietly cooled, but it was a welcome change in temperature from the heat of the house and how warm his body had gotten just in the short conversation with Pansy, that he had been so nervous about, and he was thinking about getting out his phone when suddenly the door opened again and Pansy appeared.

"Oh, Draco?" Pansy flashed him a grin. "Harry gave me your Christmas present before we all went our seperate ways. He said he didn't want to give it to you last time he saw you, because you'd open it before Christmas," she made a face, more at herself while Harry's eyes widened, because he and Harry had specifically told each other that they _weren't_ going to get one another Christmas presents. "I _really_ should have clicked onto all of this sooner," she added more to herself before continuing. "Anyway, I put it on your bed when I got here." Harry couldn't help the smile spread across his face and Pansy rolled her eyes at him. "You're _whipped_." And then she was gone again and Draco felt...Better.

He loved Pansy.

He didn't need his fathers support and he didn't need his fans support, but he always needed hers, and not telling her about Harry had probably been the biggest thing that he had kept from her in _years_.

Draco would have only been making things worse for himself if he kept sitting there in front of the window when there was a gift waiting for him upstairs, and so he got up and quickly left the room, heading toward the stairs that would take him to the third floor where his bedroom was. He got a lot of presents—especially at Christmas time—but generally they weren't things that were personalized. They were things that his parents assistants had picked out for him from a list, or family members had had _their_ assistants pick out for him and send them from wherever they were, and they were impersonal and perfectly wrapped and just never anything that Draco was particularly interested in.

But it would be different if it was from Harry.

He practically _slammed_ open the door to his bedroom, something that Narcissa would definitely have had an issue with if she had been there, and made sure to close it behind him as he walked over to his bed, eyes widening as he saw the absolute mess of a present on his bed.

It was _clearly_ wrapped by Harry, given how much tape was plastered around the gift and the ribbon was mismatched from the bow that was slapped on top, and it seemed as though it was an awkwardly shaped present, but Harry had tried his best and Draco couldn't help the way he was smiling like an idiot down at it. He took out his phone and snapped a picture, just for something to look back on, before he set about tearing off the wrapping paper, tape and ribbons.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as he saw what Harry had got him, and he was dialling the number in his favourites without even thinking about what he might be interupting. The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hey, babe," Harry greeted him, sounding a little breathless, and there was a lot of noise going on around behind him, but Draco paid it no attention.

"You—the present," Draco got out. "The boots? You remembered..." he trailed off as he reached out to grip the rubber of the boots. Harry didn't say anything, and then it sounded as though he was moving, because all of the noise around him faded away and his breathing got a bit heavier, and then after a long gap, Harry finally spoke.

"Are they okay?" He asked. "Was it okay? I just—I wanted to get you something that _meant_ something."

Purple rubber boots with big sunflowers.

They had been his favourite boots when he was a kid—a present from his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange—that he had been adamant about wearing absolutely _everywhere_ for about a year when he was six, until they had disappeared one day. His mother had said that he must have misplaced them, but his father had always hated them, and even as a child, he _knew_ that Lucius had had something to do with their disappearance. He'd only ever mentioned them once to Harry, but of _course_ he had remembered.

The sunflowers on the new boots were bigger than the ones on the boots he'd had as a kid, and the purple was a deeper shade than the old ones, but they were fucking perfect.

"They're _amazing_ , Harry," Draco breathed. "They're...They're the _best_ thing I've ever gotten."

"Yeah?" Just that one word from Harry sounded so relieved and it made Draco's heart thud harder in his chest. "Well, come on then—do they fit?" Draco let out a laugh and sat down on the edge of his bed, clumsily shoving out of his expensive shoes that should be treated with a lot more care than being toed off, and then put the boots on the ground so that he could slide into them easily.

They fit like a glove.

"They're perfect, Haz. They fit perfectly," Draco replied, and his cheeks were so warm with how happy he felt right now. It was kind of ridiculous at how different he felt now compared to how he had felt just an hour ago, downstairs at the pretentious Christmas party that his parents had thrown, with Pansy unaware of the relationship that he and Harry were twined in.

"I'm glad," Harry answered softly, and Draco just stared down at the boots in wonder. The silence between them felt heavy and important, like there was a tension that was building, and if Draco was being honest, it had been for a while, even though they had both been dancing around it.

"Harry?" He murmured after a few moments.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered and Draco licked his lips, narrowing his eyes as he kept on staring at the tips of his boots, trying to form the words that were clogging up his throat.

"I just...I wanted to say—"

"Harry!" There was a shout that sounded as though it was close behind Harry and there was a huff down the speaker of the phone. "Harry, hurry up! Mum's bringing out dessert, you know we all have to be there or else she makes us all wait!" Draco recognised the voice as Ginny Weasley and he couldn't decide if he was more relieved or disappointed at having the moment interupted.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Harry called, moving away from his phone before he spoke directly back to Draco. "Sorry, about that," he said.

"No, no, you go back," Draco said, clearing his throat.

"Baby..." Harry murmured but Draco shook his head, even though Harry wasn't there to see it.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Draco asked, even though he knew that he would hear from Harry in a few hours time, before he went to bed, like he had the past few days that they had been apart.

"Of course," Harry replied, and Draco could hear the smile in his voice. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Draco answered softly, eyes still on his new boots.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! If you made it through, please, please, please leave a comment, because they are my my lifeblood.
> 
> Up next we have a New Years party, a particular confession, and of course, some sexy times.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my socials to chat;
> 
> Twitter: CalamitySerene  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity
> 
> x


End file.
